the experiment
by RJkimasako
Summary: Uryuu never particularly bothered with women. It was disrespectful to press himself on anyone who didn't want him, and besides, who would? But he had never considering that offering himself is very different from forcing. Especially in her case...
1. Chapter 1

The tank bubbled ferociously. Nemu sat by, placidly eyeing the figure inside. He twitched and glowed, the reiatsu-charged explosive coursing through his veins. Nemu focused solely on one thing. Watch him. Mayuri-sama's orders must be followed explicitly and directly.

"Watch the specimen closely". Mayuri-sama said. And because he had given these orders, no other statements or actions mattered. "Watch him." Something strange was occurring. The figure stopped twitching, and the size and density of the bubbles decreased until the face of the specimen was entirely visible.

"Watch him." Nemu watched as the glow in his skin began to recede, until his skin only pulsed a light green.

"Watch him." Nemu watched as he tilted his head back, his brown hair fanning out in the liquid. his eyelids slowly opened.

"Watch him." Nemu watched him as a his eyes shot into alert. A storm of bubbles escaped from his mouthpiece as he writhed back and forth in bewilderment and fear, the desperation in his eyes apparent as he frantically whirled head to absorb the situation.

"Watch him." Nemu watched as he tried to free himself from the vessel, only to discover the tubing attached to his body, anchoring him into place. He lifted his head, and another wave of bubbles came gushing from his mouthpiece as his silent scream echoed.

"Watch him." Nemu watched him as he turned his head in her direction. The subject flattened himself against the side of the tank, and pounded his fist against the glass. Small bubbles streamed from his eyes, tears that could not fall inside this prison.

"Watch him." Nemu watched him. Something shifted inside her. She saw no anger in his eyes. No fury. All she could see was despair.

"NEMU!" She turned with a start. There was Mayuri-sama, fuming. He strode toward her and dealt her a crushing blow. It was enough to lift her from her seat, and she crashed onto the floor below. Nemu lay on the floor, carefully calculating what she was to say to him when she rose. Mayuri's cursing as he fiddled with dials and the throbbing in her head was not easing this task. What went wrong? What exactly what he displeased about?

"Stand up, you useless girl". Nemu obeyed.

"I told you. I TOLD you to watch the specimen. Now tell me, Nemu. Why did you sit and do NOTHING while it began to show signs of coherent thought? These test subjects are not meant to be aware of their purpose and ESPECIALLY the full extent of their situation. Why did you allow this to happen?" Mayuri-sama spat. Nemu answered quickly. Much of the time, a swift answer would draw less of a reaction then a long and thorough explanation.

"I am sorry, Mayuri-Sama. I recall that you specifically said 'watch the specimen.'" Nemu stopped. Mayuri gave her his signature blank look, teeth showing, eyes eerily blank. She took this as a sign to continue. "Because you did not specify that I should alter the subject's mental and physical state in case of... odd occurrences, I assumed I should not act, only watch as you said." Nemu completed her case, hoping her answer would suffice.

"Nemu." Mayuri began.

"come closer." Nemu particularly disliked when Mayuri presented his rage in this manner. She could never tell when or where the blow was coming. Nemu stepped forward until she was less than a foot away from her captain. Mayuri stared at her for a full ten seconds. Then, in an impossibly swift and fluid movement, he lifted her from the floor by the throat, and cast her against the wall.

"I DID NOT CREATE YOU TO ASSUME!" Nemu heard Mayuri bark through a filter of pain. Her head swam.

"I created you to obey." Mayuri continued.

"You foolish, useless girl. And this resource is scarce! I cannot merely fetch test subjects on a limb. It will take me hours to rectify this specimen's memory."

"I understand, Mayuri-Sama. I apologize for my incompetence." Nemu said in monotone. It took an immense amount of energy to continue standing. At least three ribs were cracked by the impact.

"I am glad." Mayuri stated, satisfied by her answer.

"Now, call somebody to fix up that wall, perhaps a member of the fourth division. And for goodness sake, clean yourself up."

"Yes, Mayuri-sama." Nemu bowed deeply. A wave of pain shot through her as her broken bones shifted. She remained in her bowing position until Mayuri gave a curt nod, and left the laboratory. As soon as he left, she collapsed to the floor and gasped for air. She stood, and walking as erect as possible to minimize her pain, inched toward the examination table. This was not the first time she had been forced to heal herself.

Heya! This is my first fic. reviews are encouraged, and no flames por favor! I hope you guys enjoy this. Next chapter should be longer, this is sort of an introduction. this should go on for a few chapters, and will get sorta lemony later. :) in the meantime, thanks! I hope to update will come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's change!" Orihime cried out gleefully, beginning to pull off her shirt. Ishida looked up and nearly toppled backward. He was unfamiliar inside the area of interacting with females with sexual intent, and he felt as if his mind was robotically blocking any attempts at speech, as if the sight of her was causing a short circuit in his head.

"Um... shouldn't you... um... change... not... Orihime..." He managed to sputter out.

"Hm?" Orihime started.

"Oh. sorry" she said, putting a hand behind her head, and turning slightly pink. "I guess I just change with Tatsuki so often I sort of forgot." Still somewhat frozen, Ishida adjusted his glasses.

"It's fine." He said, only to be flabbergasted again to see the small makeshift room Orihime had crafted out of some curtains she had gotten from who-knows-where. The area was labeled with a small sign labeled "Ishida's changing room", and was presented by a beaming Orihime. He entered awkwardly and began to change into his "borrowed" shinigami robes.

He paused momentarily while fitting on the hakama. He sighed. The gravity of the situation came rushing back to him. Here he was, in the soul society. Enemy territory to a quincy. The little adventure of stealing the robes and the idea of committing espionage had momentarily distracted him from his position, and even seemed somewhat fun. Now he remembered again, he could die here at anytime for the sake of rescuing a girl, no, a woman, Ms. Kuchiki, whom he had not known for more than three weeks. This was not his fight. The whole concept seemed ridiculous and worthless and above all, sad. He suddenly felt a sense of self-pity. Was he really entitled to self pity? Did he not choose this path himself? And above all, was it not absolute injustice to place his life before another's? He closed his eyes, roughly tightened his newfound hakama, and strode outside, where Orihime was standing. She had adjusted her hair into into a rather high position on her head, and looked very pretty and shapely in the uniform, though it was rather large for her. She smiled lightly at him. He looked at her figure, drinking the sight in. Savoring it. Her smile was so warm, even after her horrid life experiences. She had shared some of them involving her brother and her parents. He was at first not aware that she lived alone. Her sunny personality and consistent cheeriness led him to believe her position was... a more stable one. He realized he envied her; he had had his share of bad experiences, but he could never stand to be as cheery as she was. Maybe his sadness was just stronger than hers. Why was this? He pondered this, and for some reason, of all the moments to attain enlightenment, it happened right then. He kept himself wrapped up and secluded. Orihime let people in, he did not. Because of this he was lonely, in every sense of the word. For family, for friends, for romance... the latter being especially unfamiliar to him. perhaps it was partially his fault for closing himself away. He was distant even to people he considered his friends.

"Ishida-kun? Are you alright?" Ishida snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Inoue-san." He adjusted his glasses yet again. Orihime peaked out of the building they had taken refuge in.

"What now?" she asked.

Nemu paced rapidly behind her father. He himself tended to pace rapidly, and therefore, it was wise to do so as to not displease him.

"Nemu." Mayuri said, stopping abruptly. "I would like you to go tell our experimental subjects the position of the two nearest Ryoka." He turned his head around to face her with a sadistic smile on his face, the one that he'd often wear while performing a dangerous experiment. "Tell the subjects to intercept the Ryoka and bring them back to the squad building."

"Yes, Mayuri-sama."

Nemu immediately set out to find them, using shunpo to dash over the rooftops. The task was not very difficult due to their obvious spiritual pressures. The reiatsu- explosive was very distinctive, as it was coursing through their bodies. She touched down about ten metres from them, and looked at the specimens. She sometimes had difficulty interacting with others when Mayuri-sama was not present, because others tended not to be so reactive. "Mayuri-taichou has asked me to inform you of the location of the Ryoka." Nemu said, looking past the shinigami experiments. She described Mayuri's instructions in a shy monotone, and was about to turn to leave when she saw the specimen that had behaved oddly in the chamber. There he was. His memory was clearly modified. He wouldn't even exist now if something had gone wrong with Mayuri's procedure. It was strange seeing him like this, a just a nameless specimen, when just mere hours ago she had seen him in his most vulnerable state. He had pleaded with her, and unlocked some sort of sympathy for him inside her. None of these shinigami knew their bodies were laced with explosive; none of them knew how little their lives were valued.

"Wait." Nemu said as the unfortunate men turned toward their assigned task. She looked at the face of the brown-haired specimen.

"I am sorry." She said quietly. He raised an eyebrow, and turned and walked away.

Nemu was soon back at Mayuri's side.

"My little bombs are in place, Nemu-Fukitaichou?" Nemu almost smiled. Only when her father was in an especially good mood did he ever use formalities.

"They should be in position very shortly, captain."

"Good girl. Now, let us go find these elusive Ryoka. " Mayuri grinned. It was always an unsettling sight, but Nemu secretly found it endearing. Mayuri prefered to walk, though it was the slower mode of transport.

"Nemu, If these enemies survive the blast, do not attempt to combat the Ryoka unless I deem it necessary. Oh, and please do not speak for duration of our encounter with them. I find your dither rather irritating." Mayuri instructed. Nemu almost said, "Yes, Mayuri sama." but then realized that perhaps he wished her to stop speaking this instant. Mayuri paused, and looked back at her with a blank stare. Nemu stood very still.

"No response. Perhaps you're smarter than I originally assumed." Mayuri said, nearly reading her thoughts.

"Come. I can just make out their figures." With a concentration in his eye, Mayuri shunpo'd a few metres away from the Ryoka, sticking to the shadows. Nemu quickly followed. She could now see plainly the four "specimens" conversing with the Ryoka; there seemed to be one male and one female. They were both donned in shinigami clothing. suddenly, With a coolness only Mayuri possessed, the captain stepped forward, pulled a cylinder-shaped device from his hakama, and pressed the top of it with his thumb. A magnificent light enveloped three of the four shinigami as the chemicals secretly tucked away inside of their bodies detonated. A large fire burned where the ex-shinigami stood, and the Ryoka weren't in sight. Nemu started when she heard a voice cry out.

"What! Why?" Nemu stared at the remaining shinigami, who had yet to detonate. It was the brown-haired specimen. His left eye was bleeding severely, and there was a look of panic and bewilderment on his face. Nemu suddenly felt a great wave of emotion, which was not a common occurrence. She looked at him, and wondered about what he was thinking in these final moments of his life. Her brow furrowed slightly.

"Taichou!" he screamed in shock. "This isn't what we talked about!" Nemu looked back at him. This helpless and desperate side of him was the only side she had ever known, and the only side she would ever see. And he was going to die alone.

"But... we were supposed to talk to them, and-and bring them back to the squad building!" For a horrible moment, his eyes met Nemu's, and she realized that he now knew that she was aware of the plot of his demise. She stepped back. He began to walk toward Mayuri and Nemu.

"Taichou! This- why would you-" Mayuri interrupted him.

"Bad boy." He said, raising the detonator.

"A released bomb mustn't come back." His body exploded in a fiery flash, his scream vaporized in the explosion. The smoke slowly cleared. Nemu shook away the sound of his cry, and squinted into the destruction, hoping to view the remains of the Ryoka. But her eyes shot open in shock.

"A shield?" Mayuri barked. The female Ryoka began speaking to the male. He was thin, and had sleek black hair. Mayuri began to grin again. He called over to the two enemies.

"That's an interesting technique. Did the female do it?" The male turned, and adjusted his glasses.

"We have no need to respond." he said cooly. Mayuri began to walk forward, beckoning the girl toward him, momentarily ignoring the male.

"No, really. It is a very interesting technique. How about it, woman? Would you like to work underneath me as a research subject? I'll limit the dose of your administrative drugs to eight times a day. With only five hours a day of physical experiments. Come now, and I'll even try my best to refrain from body alterations that carry the risk of death." He groped the air with a glint in his eye.

"What do you say, girl? I think these are exceptional conditions for such a research project." Suddenly the male appeared behind her captain, with a bow drawn. The projectile seemed to be formed of pure energy.

"Oh my." Mayuri said. "A quincy" The quincy fired a bolt at Mayuri.

"Bastard!" he cried, and jumped to dodge the blast. The Ryoka appeared on the rooftop behind Mayuri less than half a second later, and fired another shot. Mayuri shunpo'd out of the way just in time. Nemu decided this enemy was indeed a worthy foe. The female Ryoka had seemingly slipped away, so it would be best to focus attention upon this character for the time being rather than pursue the other. Nemu directed her attention to the rooftop where both Mayuri and the "Quincy" were standing, and her eyes widened in shock. Mayuri-Sama was releasing his Zanpakuto! He glanced down at her, and Nemu understood his intentions. The Quincy had some sort of ability that enabled him to move as quickly as a shinigami equipped with shunpo, so this factor needed to be eliminated so Mayuri could use his ability. The quincy had already conjured up another arrow; she had to move fast. Nemu jumped up and grasped the head of the arrow, surprised to feel no pain at the contact. Having diverted the blow away from her captain, she then grasped the Ryoka's shoulder preparing to force him into a position in which Mayuri-sama could slash him easily. But before doing this, Nemu made the mistake of glimpsing into his eyes. For the third time that day, she felt empathy, that horrid thing. It did not displease her, but it confused her immensely. She saw his fear of Mayuri-sama, his confusion at her actions, and the terrible uncertainty etched into his striking features. But this time, there was something else. Something different was happening; she was not just detecting his emotions, but something was shifting inside hers. The Quincy's smell was very nice. Like clean linen, and the hair products Matsumoto would sometimes display at the shinigami women's association. His facial features seemed innocent and caring, and always deep in thought. She grasped his body and began to force him toward her Captain, but his body was so... wanting. Like it was missing something. It was thin, and well defined... and his touch... it wasn't harsh like Mayuri-sama's. It didn't reject her.

While she was in the process of committing the action, she didn't know why she was doing it. But she found herself forcing herself and the quincy off the roof. Knowing Mayuri would plan to strike the Ryoka down, she turned her back to him and shut her eyes, the familiar sense of waiting for pain coming back to her. She hoped the quincy she was embracing would be spared the brunt of the blow. The blow cut much deeper into her body than she had initially expected. The pain was searing, and as she hit the ground she began to have difficulty breathing. She heard the Ryoka cry out; it seemed he had been struck as well. Nemu rested her hands on her knees and gasped as blood began to drip from her wound. The consequences of what she had done now became apparent. Mayuri-sama would not be pleased with her. But, then again, he had struck the enemy. Perhaps he would assume that she had made a mistake. She looked up to see Mayuri at her side, looking blank. She smiled lightly. Mayuri struck her across the face not very lightly, and she slammed against the side of the building. The pain on her cheek was nothing compared to the one she felt in her torso. Every moment was agony; the wound across her back howled with every breath she took. She lay on the ground pitifully, the world closing in around her. She could hardly hear or think through the pain. Her captain walked to her side and began to address her, something about holding on.

"My deepest apologies, Mayuri-sama." She managed to gasp. He continued to address her, _I__didn__'__t__expect__... __just__as__well__... _not much was decipherable. He then proceeded to walk over to the injured Ryoka, whom he began to speak to just as calmly. Something, probably bone, dug in Nemu's chest with a sharp jab. She began to cough in discomfort, and she felt a sensation of tightness in her windpipe. Mayuri-sama barked something her way. She knew she must pour a vast amount of energy into an explanation to avoid a later punishment. Through the terrible wounds' clutches, she gasped and spoke.

"My deepest apologies" She paused and took a controlled breath. Another wave of pain shot through her, and she decided she needed to take a gamble. "Mayuri-sama, may I also please have some regenerating medicine?" Her captain began to walk toward her, and already she could asking had been a mistake. She continued, hoping a further explanation would stop him from what he was about to do...

"I think the wound extends into my lungs." Mayuri-Sama continued forward.

"At this rate, I may not be able to retain life force..." She ended the sentence, resorting to a coughing fit; maybe feigning an excess bout of suffering would put him off slightly. Wrong. after his foot connected with her stomach, she could no longer breathe inward. She squealed in pain. again he kicked her. Mayuri's condemnations fell on deaf ears as his speech was no longer audible, just a loud echo of rage.

"STOP IT!" What?

"What are you doing!" Ryoka? His words cut through her pain like a hot knife through butter. She was incapable of moving; it hurt so much.

"You are her comrade! That woman may actually die!" He was referring to her? Why did he care for her? Mayuri did not care for her, and he was the person closest to her. Why did this Ryoka, whom she openly attacked, who did not even know her name, care?

The paralysis phase of Mayuri's technique finalized its effect. She could not move even if she wished to. Blacking out. Too much stress.

Bright light. kind, yet sharp, Reiatsu.

Quincy.

"BANKAI!" she heard Mayuri shreek. She opened her eyes slightly. Pain was back. a bit dulled. still couldn't move. Why was the captain performing Bankai? He can't have been forced to... and yet she saw the Ryoka, standing calmly. The freakish form of Mayuri-sama's Zanpakuto bearing down on the both of them. She saw his bow shine ever so brightly, and then flash fantastically. She saw the light fly forward, casually cutting through her Captain's power, and then Mayuri-sama himself. She saw her captain gasp in agony, and actually use his desperation technique. She saw as he melted into the ground. And she was amazed at the man who stood before her, so very thankful. He had spared her father. Suddenly, The ryoka gasped and doubled over. Of course, the poison. Mayuri had left something in his wake. The Quincy coughed. Nemu gazed at his expression. It was not filled with despair, or helplessness. She wondered why this was. He was at risk of perishing, and usually sentient beings reacted very strongly to this. She looked at him and felt something. It was quite odd. It was as if she didn't have to _decipher _him as she would with others. She could _feel_ him.

"Qui-Quincy-san." She choked. He turned.

"On my left arm. Underneath my badge, there is an antidote." The Ryoka paced over slowly.

"Can you please prop me up against the wall?" Nemu asked. It felt odd to ask a question without fear of physical harm. He nodded once and immediately assisted her.

"Are you sure you don't want to lie down?" the quincy asked. His voice did not have a harmful intent. It seemed to actually be a real, non-rhetorical question. She had researched emotion by the suggestion of Nanao, another fukitaichou, but she had never really had a chance to fully experience it. She wasn't sure if she could decipher her own, but she guessed her elevated heart rate and the feeling of warmth in her cheeks was due to her injuries and initial shock at seeing Mayuri-sama defeated.

"No. I'm fine here." The Ryoka frowned, though not out of upset. This seemed strange.

"Here." He said. "You should take some first."

"That is not necessary." Nemu responded. "Mayuri-sama and I share blood. His poison does not affect me." The Ryoka looked quizzically at Nemu, and glanced at the bottle.

"Are you suspicious that it is a trap?" She suggested. "It is not poison. You may put some on my lips if you like as proof." The final sentence made Nemu shudder. Contact with him in that manner seemed almost... intriguing.

"No." he said. "I am already poisoned, and if that bottle you are holding contained a poison, it would be pointless to waste the resource on a dying man." Nemu almost smiled.

"Thank you... for not killing Mayuri-sama." She said. The Quincy took the bottle from his lips and frowned his subtle frown again.

"I shot to kill. His survival was a mistake."

"Still. He survived." Nemu looked down. "I was glad... when I found that he was alive."

The Ryoka stood up.

"Why were you happy that he still exists?" He said eventually.

"A monster like him?" The quincy questioned further. Nemu looked down again.

"I don't know..." She paused, expecting him to answer "But I'm just glad. Consider this Antidote as a thanks."

"You should leave soon. Other members of my squad will come to investigate." He hesitated. Why was he not fleeing? His safety was at risk. It simply didn't make sense. Was it because...

"I'll be fine." Nemu said, smiling slightly "Members of my squad will attend to me." Only then. Only then did he turn to leave. He waited for her.

"Thank you. For the antidote." He said. He put his hand at the back of his head and turned around slowly.

"You're a very beautiful woman. You should be treated more... better." He then rapidly paced away.

Nemu sat, still in pain. She could breathe with much greater ease now. _He __hesitated_.

Ishida knew he had acted rashly. Noting his attraction to her, as if it was his only motive. How badly had she been abused in the past? That monster Mayuri referred to her "creation" as if she was nothing more than a lab rat. Ishida had felt her eyes follow him as he walked away. Those eyes contained something. Ishida could tell when someone's eyes were sad, but her eyes contained an entirely different level of the emotion. He wasn't even sure if he could call it sadness. those eyes, so deep... He could be enveloped by them.

yes! chapter 2 complete! I should just say, these first two chapters take place somewhere around volumes 14-15, and when Uryuu battles Mayuri. Real romantic stuff should start in next chapter! thank you peoples so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Uryuu groaned and sat up, The sheer curious oddness of a dream dragging him out of it. it had something to do with Nemu... Uryuu groaned. Two months had passed since Kuchiki-san had been rescued, but for some reason, Ishida could not stop thinking about the fukitaichou with the green eyes. That image of her the last time he saw her broke his heart. She seemed so alone, and so horribly used, and so _undeserving _of the treatment she received. What saddened him the most was that he was completely powerless in every imaginable way in regard to her. He shed a small tear. He could not help her. His powers were gone. He had no means of transport to the soul society, and even if any of these things were a reality, what on earth would he do? "Save" her from Mayuri as they had Kuchiki-san? That wouldn't work. He cared for her immensely. He had realized, no, accepted, that he had a feelings for Nemu after leaving the soul society, but he always tried to force them to the absolute back of his mind. They were unrealistic, as well as unfamiliar. Uryuu wiped his eyes and reached for his glasses. His bedside clock read 11:24. He decided now would be a good time for a walk. This was getting ridiculous.

Nemu was inside the world of the living, looking for something that was quite good at being elusive. Apparently, there was some arrancar activity inside the area of Karakura town. Mayuri had told her to pick up some reiatsu particles left behind by the defeated arrancar.

"And if you are able to find an entire corpse, I might even let you conduct the next zanpakuto dissection." He had said with a smile. It was a twisted display of affection, but she appreciated it, nonetheless. She suddenly had an epiphany. It would probably be simpler to just search for areas that displayed signs of battle scars. Apparently even a member of squad 11 released his bankai, so the destruction left in such a conflict's wake should be an obvious sign. After about a minute of scanning about, she discovered a congregation of humans dispersed around the perimeter of a crater in the street. It was certainly worth a try. Without Mayuri-sama around, she normally permitted herself a few mistakes and assumptions. But it was always better to imagine he was at her side, because she could be monitored at any time. At least this is what Mayuri-sama claimed. There was always a chance that he was bluffing, but there was no point in being in a state of careless relaxation regardless. She shunpo'd into the center of the crater, around which some human industrial machines had begun to rev to life. Nemu had to hurry before the arrancar reiatsu particles were all but eliminated; obviously, the humans couldn't recognize her existence much less the fact she was working on a task.

Nemu produced an empty flask from an inner pocket in her hakama, and began to scoop a small amount of earth into it. She did so with three other flasks in order to collect a wider array of samples. (Being slightly inconvenienced by the large amount of rubble being pushed into the crater around her.) To be certain she would collect a sufficient amount of particles, she was about to collect a fourth sample when she heard a heavy, metallic clang. She looked over her shoulder to see a human wipe his brow, and suddenly widen his eyes in shock. At first she assumed she had actually been seen, but she didn't detect a large enough spiritual pressure emanating from this man for that to be the case. He paled from tan to white, and stumbled to the lip of the crater, yelling,

"ABUNAI ZO! YAMATE!" Nemu turned to the area at which he had been looking. What was the danger? Then, very white light.

hurt verybadhurt.

burnburnplease

I. Stop. help. She couldn't hear. It was getting better. But there were burns, she could feel the burns, they needed to be addressed quickly. She reached into her pocket. She could feel a finger or two nearly falling off. Burn pill. She put it between her lips and began to lose consciousness as Mayuri's beautiful medicine began to work. Her last thoughts before falling into discomforting sleep were that she'd experienced worse. It wasn't all that bad.

Uryuu was glad he had done this. This was a perfect night to refresh oneself. The moon was out, the air was warm... though the construction about the roads was slightly irritating. He paused to look at the nearest site. He frowned. Though the workers did not know it, the area which they were repairing was damage caused by a battle involving shinigami. He stopped by the construction tape, and sighed. He could still sense spiritual pressures, but what made him unique was missing. He was no longer a quincy. A lion without a mane. Suddenly, a brilliant explosion lit up the night sky. Uryuu's ears rang, and he kneeled, pressing his hands to his temples. Something had gone very wrong at the site, and he sensed a substantial spiritual pressure spike. Running into the vicinity of a recent explosion was not something most people would consider, but Uryuu was prone to danger. And he was not most people.

"Hey, kid!" A worker called after him "There's got to still be some gas down there!" His warnings fell on deaf ears. Uryuu practically dove into the pit, and his heart dropped into his stomach. Nemu kurotsuchi lay in a pile of scorched soil, skin glowing a with a slight pale aura. There were bruises along her body, and gash along her left leg. Strangely, her shinigami uniform was in very decent shape, aside from a tear around her right abdominal region. Were those ribs poking through? He stumbled toward her, and lifted her frame from the ground. She was unconscious, or worse. He stumbled toward her, and gingerly picked up her gorgeous figure. He carried her from the crater with great care. He had no idea where on earth he would take her or how he would obtain the resources to assist her, but something had to be done. Her wounds must be attended to. Ishida walked carefully to avoid injuring her further, and cautiously inched away from the site.

Rokari Nakahata had been inside the construction business for some time, but never had he seen a spectacle like this. He watched the black haired kid climb from the hole safe and sound, looking at his empty, outstretched arms. It was like he had something invisible in his hands. he watched him walk underneath the tape and strode out of sight. He shook his head and sighed... kids and these drugs...

Nemu was on a soft surface. The rest of her body still ached terribly; the burn pill had obviously only fixed that singular extent of her injuries. The gash on her leg no longer burned. She reached down to feel her calf, and was mildly surprised to see the injury was no longer there. There was some sort of material fastening it shut. This was a rather unorthodox healing technique, as it would take an extensive amount of time. She looked at her arms. Bandages covered them both in irregular patterns. She sensed a moderately strong spiritual pressure coming towards her room, and wondered how she had been recovered. Being back inside the soul society without her samples would infuriate Mayuri-sama. It was time to begin thinking of a proper explanation.

"Kurotsuchi-san? Are you awake? May I enter?" a voice inquired on the other side of the door.

"I am awake." she answered, being careful not to give permission. Giving permission might imply she possessed some type of superiority to this character, and it was best to act submissive. Mayuri-sama had taught her this. But of all the people she expected to walk through the door, this was the last on the list.

"Quincy-sama?" Nemu inquired. She must still be inside the world of the living. The Quincy shuddered.

"Please, Kurotsuchi-san. Please don't call me that. Ishida-kun is fine, even Uryuu. You don't need to treat me like that."

"I understand, Ishida-Kun. It won't happen again." Nemu bowed her head. Uryuu slowly shook his head, and muttered something under his breath. He was probably disappointed in her.

"Kurotsuchi-san, I'm not angry with you, I'm just not your superior. There's no need whatsoever for you to feel that you need to... well...submit to me.

"I think I understand." Nemu said. Uryuu shook his head again.

"Nemu." Uryuu said. "How do you feel about... yourself?" That was simple.

"I am a loyal servant of Taichou Mayuri. He created me for this purpose." Uryuu stood looking somewhere in between dumbstruck and sad. Nemu looked at him, and decided to take the risk of asking a question. "Quincy-san, can you please remove the bandages? I am capable of healing myself." He adjusted his glasses.

"Of course. I assumed you could do so." Uryuu said while beginning to work on removing the material.

"Your injuries just seemed so severe at the time that I decided to give you some medical attention."

"There was no need to. Mayuri-sama designed me to be more durable than most shinigami and humans." Nemu looked down to see the Quincy had paused.

"Yes. Mayuri told me about that the last time we encountered." He seemed disturbed. He removed the last of the bandages from her arms, and threw them to the side of the bed upon which she was laying. Nemu looked about to examine the room. It seemed to be the quincy's residence. This must be where he slept. There was one source of light in the room, and odd lamp that glowed a bright white, casting the rest of the room into rather dim light. Nemu reached into her hakama again and pulled out another pill. This one was for internal bleeding, open wounds, and bruises. She lay down and shuddered. This one didn't cause her to black out like the last one, but it felt like she was being dipped in a bucket of ice water.

"Kurotsuchi-san... may I ask a question?" Uryuu was looking at her with those dark eyes. She had felt something happen to her the last time she had seen those eyes in this manner.

"Yes." He breathed inward, and out it spilled.

"You act like you owe him something. You act like he is kind to you. But he has destroyed you to the core. He has forced you to regard yourself as a tool. He told me how you were created." The Quincy touched her leg. His fingers were cold. His eyes were sympathetic. Those eyes...

"You are not some lab experiment. You are a beautiful girl who has seen more than her fair share, and you are brave, and... and..." he gulped inward. His eyes were shining.

"Your perfect, gorgeous face... it..." tears began to come down his cheeks. "It looks like he wiped whatever is behind it away, but you hold on, and..." He stumbled over his words. "I admire you, I suppose." Ishida looked away from her face. The ending to that speech could have been better. This felt pathetic. He looked up into her face and felt like he was being consumed. her blank, melancholy expression was killing him. Please. Let her respond. Let her out, Mayuri.

"Quincy-sama... I am feeling something. I think you are causing it. I apologize." Ishida panicked.

"No! You don't have to leave, I will if that was... l... I'm sorry!" without thinking, he embraced her.

Nemu was in absolute shock. this was a type of physical contact she had never experienced before. It was always harsh, but this was odd. bodies touching... in a nature of compassion. she slowly grasped his shoulders in her hands and pushed him back slightly. tears stained his cheeks. They shone inside his beautiful, dark eyes.

"Quincy-san... your eyes affect something inside me..." She drew closer to him. His scent washed over her suddenly. It was the same as before. Clean linen and hair product. It broke the last barrier.

"Your scent makes me feel...satisfied..." she nearly whispered as her face grew closer to his. She brushed her lips against his... It felt so perfect. She closed her eyes. She pressed her mouth to his. He drew his arms around her waist. She ran her fingers through his slippery, black hair. She slowly pushed him onto the bed into a horizontal position, their lips never parting. She pressed herself into his frame, embracing him. "Ishida-kun..." she murmured.


	4. Chapter 4

All of Uryuu's thoughts began to grow cloudy, and blissfully popped like bubbles. Her lips were somewhat cold, but he cared little. She breathed his name, and the tone of her voice sent a shiver through his body. He had never experienced anything like this before. Nemu began to inch her thigh up his leg, and he grasped her waist tighter. He felt Nemu's tongue against his lips, requesting entrance. He was momentarily taken aback, but obliged quickly. his heart rate quickened as she reached for the buttons of his shirt and began to undo them. The article of clothing was soon done away with, and Uryuu clumsily threw it aside, not wanting to part from Nemu's lovely, soft lips.

Nemu decided that kissing Uryuu was a very enlightening experience. It was as if there was no need to dissect or _analyze_ what her emotions were, or what his were. what they were experiencing just _was. _There was clarity. there was no need to question anything. His perfect frame shifted ever so slightly underneath her. She wanted to explore him. she began to unbutton his shirt with one hand, (the other was preoccupied with his abdomen) and savored the taste of his tongue. suddenly, the shirt was gone, and she ground her inner thigh against his leg. she gasped in shock and pulled away from his lips. Uryuu sat up slightly, his eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Nemu was a dumbfounded. The sensation that movement had caused was small, but absolutely fantastic.

"I'm fine, Ishida-kun." she breathed.

"alright." he said. she felt his hand travel up her thigh, across waist, brushing her breast, and coming to rest on her cheek. He closed his eyes and drew closer to her. that was all she needed. she slid her tongue past his lips, and ground her body against his thigh a bit harder. she moaned lightly. she knew that this piece of female anatomy contained a nerve cluster that caused pleasure when contacted, but she hadn't assumed it would be quite... like this. she felt his hands reach around her waist and slacken her obi. she assisted him, and then broke their kiss to sit up. she looked at his face, his gorgeous, yearning, innocent face, and decided she wanted more. She finished untying her belt, and inch by inch, tugged her kama off of her shoulders, exposing her breasts.

Uryuu sat in awe for a moment, drinking in her creamy, bright complexion and her beautiful, shapely frame. He gazed into her eyes. He still saw that signature placid expression fixated upon her face, but for the first time, he couldn't detect any sadness behind it. she was beautiful. He grasped her shoulders and pulled her into another kiss. her mouth was pleasantly cool, not chilling- pure Nemu. Nemu ground her hips on his crotch, eliciting a loud moan from his lips.

Nemu felt the sensation between her legs throb again, and she decided that it was without question the most pleasant feeling she'd ever experienced. The mere sight of him underneath her caused something to rise inside her body and wash across her skin, her muscles; all the way up to her scalp and back down again. She needed more.

"Ishida-kun... please touch me." she asked. He sat up slowly, and kissed her forehead. He shifted her onto her side and began to plant small kisses on her neck, while using his left hand to toy with her breast. The combination of these two new sensations was incredibly pleasurable, and Nemu squeaked in surprise at his fantastic manipulation of her senses. (Uryuu actually had no idea what he was doing. A few educated guesses and sheer instinct guided his actions.) Nemu felt his lips travel down her collarbone and onto her right breast, now stimulating both of her erect nipples with expertise. He swirled his tongue around the perky nub; and Nemu felt her chest rising and falling dramatically. The throbbing between her legs increased in intensity, and she rubbed her thighs together, letting out a groan.

Uryuu paused his motions. she had asked him to touch her. this was a large step. He had never even kissed a woman before tonight. He sat up on the bed with his back against the headboard. Nemu didn't react to his movement immediately. she lay on her back relishing the ministrations he had just ceased. After a few seconds, she slowly sat up, and rose to her knees. She let her short kimono fall off her hips and presented her nude figure to Uryuu with a calm intention, only leaving her ponytail and red choker done. Searching his mind, Uryuu couldn't think of a another sight that he could find more beautiful than her right here, right now. she crept toward him and touched his cheek, her eyelids slowly closing. He shuddered with lust, and leaned toward her lips again, deeply kissing her for nearly a minute. Uryuu, feeling less trepidation, broke the kiss. he grasped Nemu's waist and turned her around, sitting her down in his lap. he placed his chin on her shoulder and breathed out, looking down the valley of her chest, down her abdomen, and in between her legs. He placed his mouth close to her ear.

"shall I?" he breathed.

"Please." she said softly.

Cautiously, and with great care, he traced a line down her shoulder. Around her breast. Down her stomach. He cupped his right hand around her core, and she shuddered. Going the final step, he brushed aside her wet folds, and pushed his middle finger into her.

Nemu felt like all of her insides had melted. She spread her legs wider, feeling the pleasure course through her body as if warm water was running through her veins. She relaxed her muscles with a bit of disappointment when Uryuu removed his finger, only to gasp and widen her eyes in shock when he penetrated her again. He began to repeat this movement at a steady pace, latching his lips onto her neck and nibbling lightly on the sensitive skin. Nemu felt the heat between her legs grow as he continued his movements. he stopped caressing her neck to look at her face. Nemu never failed to be amazed by his eyes. placing her hand on the back of his head, he pulled him into a kiss. Nemu felt his fingers switch positions, and noticed a new sensation as his thumb contacted the sensitive nub above her glistening opening. She groaned loudly into his mouth, as Uryuu, sensing he had most definitely done something right, quickened the pace of his movements slightly. His thumb and forefinger massaged her heat, inside and outside, and Nemu felt something build in her, much deeper inside than any previous feeling. This one was throbbing, becoming more pleasurable and more pronounced every second. She shifted her hips side to side, feeling Ishida's length press against her back through his school pants.

Suddenly, her muscles tightened around Uryuu's fingers, and a tidal wave of ecstasy crashed over her. She locked her body, broke their kiss and squealed. Uryuu held Nemu around the waist with his free hand, and buried his face in her neck. He felt a warm liquid douse his hand, and felt Nemu turn rigid on top of him as she reached her climax. He hadn't expected a reaction this strong. He felt her muscles relax and tense up in consistent patterns as she rode out her orgasm. She finally came out of her bliss, Breathing hard. She turned over and lay her head down on his chest, gripping his, ah, _situation _between her legs. He had somehow forgotten about that, having been focusing most of his concentration on Nemu. She looked up at him, panting slightly. ever so slowly, Nemu reached down and began undo his pants. Uryuu looked down back at her, unbuckling his belt, and concentrating on her eyes. she pulled the garment off him, leaving him in only his tented boxers. He began to shiver as Nemu put her finger tips at the waistband, and seemed to be about to remove them. But she stopped. She directed her gaze downwards, and part of her seemed to shut off.

"Nemu?" he asked, feeling worried.

"Ishida kun. I'm sorry." she started slowly. Tears were welling in her eyes, but her expression remained level. The sight at tugged at Uryuu's heartstrings.

"I don't think I will do." she said.

Uryuu was dumbfounded. "What do you mean?" Nemu sat up, straddling his crotch and looking downward.

"Mayuri-sama sometimes performs biological experiments on me." a flash of anger shot through Uryuu, but he listened.

"During a procedure, part of my reproductive system was damaged. I can't produce a child for you. I'm sorry if I misled you." she trailed off. Uryuu was horrified.

"He has no right to do that to you." Uryuu said. she looked up at him, with that awful sadness in her eyes.

"I apoligize. I know that this is the purpose of human relationshi-" nemu started.

"Stop." Uryuu said. he looked into her eyes.

"I'm not doing this for a child, Nemu... I'm doing it because... I've never felt something like this for anyone." he put a hand on her cheek.

"you're perfect, Nemu..." Her face remained expressionless.

"Again, I'm not doing this for a child." He paused. "I'm doing this for you." Nemu looked Uryuu in the eyes. He waited for her reaction with baited breath. Her lips broke into a faint smile. He realized this was the first time he had ever seen it. The fact that she actually _smiled _for him- it meant so much. he grasped her waist and pulled her into a kiss, shifting to kick off his boxers. Nemu threw them aside, and sat up, smiling that gorgeous, slight smile. she looked down curiously and stroked his shaft with a tortuous motion, experimenting with him. Uryuu drew in a sharp breath. _oh good heavens. that feels quite nice. _He thought. He looked up at her face and grasped her hips, lifting her up slightly. Nemu grasped his length, and looked him in the eyes with an expression that asked of he was ready . Uryuu nodded. very slowly, Nemu guided him into her.

Nemu's mind exploded. The sensation was too much to allow her to let out a wail; she tilted her head back and made a small cooing sound. Uryuu was the one to cry out. He clenched the sheets beneath him and hissed through his teeth like a steam piston. They both sat still, breathing hard for a few precious seconds as they adjusted to their bodies becoming one. Nemu shifted her hips in a slow rotation, savoring every moment, looking at the gorgeous man below her. His brow was sweaty, and he had a lustful look in his dark eyes. She was surprised to think that she hadn't noticed he was still wearing his glasses. She slowly ground her hips again and moaned his name. Uryuu gasped underneath her and thrust his pelvis upward, penetrating deeper into her and causing a sharp wave of pleasure to shoot through her body. The feeling Nemu's body was causing Uryuu was almost too much for him to bear. He grasped her hips and pushed further inside her. A shiver ran through both their bodies at the sensation. Uryuu sat up and pulled Nemu's face toward his for a kiss. Nemu graciously accepted it, and she shifted her body back and forth to increase the pleasure. She felt his hands grasp her waist, and felt him begin to shift inside of her as he began to thrust at a steady rhythm from his awkward, almost upright position below her. Uryuu couldn't put into words the level of ecstasy he was feeling. He pulled his head back from Nemu's, and they looked at each other's faces, breathing hard. Nemu's eyes were half closed, a trickle of sweat coming down her brow. She couldn't take any more of this slow pace.

"Ishida-kun..." she rasped "please. Please go faster." Uryuu shifted their bodies so that Nemu was now underneath him, and he increased his pace. Every moment of his being absent of her body was a disappointment, and every moment he returned was a blessing of astronomical proportions. She grasped the pillow underneath her head and hung on for dear life. Uryuu put his hands on her shoulders and punctuated every thrust with a sharp breath. Nothing in the world mattered to him more than the women underneath him and the sheer bliss he was feeling right now. Her creamy white skin seemed to glow in the room's dim blue light. Nemu wrapped her legs around Uryuu's waist and threw her arms around his neck, her back pressed against the headboard. She dug her nails into Uryuu's back and whimpered. Nemu's nails hurt him slightly, but the pleasure she was causing was too immense for him to care. Uryuu began to feel a tightening in his lower abdomen and his inner thighs. The feeling began to swell with every movement he made. Nemu felt the same sensation building within her again, and she gasped into Uryuu's ear. "_Quincy-" _With that, she burst. Nemu's muscles tightened around Uryuu, and he felt himself release with an absolute euphoria. They leaned their heads back and reached their climax together, wave upon wave of paradise crashing down upon them, and slowly fading. Uryuu leaned back and looked into Nemu's beautiful, deep green eyes. As gently as he could, he lay her down and rolled her into an embrace. They stared at each other's faces, absorbing what had just transpired.

Nemu was in awe of the power of their intimacy.

"Uryuu." It felt good to say his name.

"Yes, Nemu?" She stared at him for several seconds.

"Is this love?"

The simplicity of the question was almost absurd, yet it held much gravity to Uryuu.

"I think so, Nemu." Nemu smiled again. They fell to sleep in a close embrace, Nemu staring out his window at the stars, thinking about her Quincy.

* * *

**HI Everybody! so sorry it took so long! D: school started and I haven't had very much time to organize shtuff and write, but here you go! I'm going to lay off this story for now so I can work on a few others, but if anyone wants me to continue, review and request continuation. thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Nemu opened her eyes slowly. The sun was shining radiantly. Spending most of her time inside the barracks and laboratories of squad 12, it always took her some time to get adjusted to sunlight. She stared out the shining window, easing herself into the brightness as comfortably as she could. She dreamily closed her eyes again, sinking into the comfortable sheets. Uryuu's hand was wrapped around her waist, and his hand was on her stomach. She enjoyed the soft touch of his skin.

Nemu's eyes shot open. _She hadn't collected the samples for Mayuri-sama._ It had been at least fourteen hours since she had left seireitei. Mayuri-sama would be furious. She hadn't simply made a mistake. She had chosen to become late. She had forgotten her task because of a new emotion she didn't fully understand. It was much too late for her to spare herself punishment. The traces of arrancar reiatsu had been obliterated by now. There was nothing she could do. She held her Quincy's hand to her chest, and began to cry softly, not wanting to wake him.

Uryuu awoke slowly. He felt Nemu's body pressed against his own, and took a moment to appreciate the wonderful feeling of awakening and suddenly remembering that something glorious had occurred the day before. He had a bit of a headache, and he was feeling a bit pasty, but he shrugged off the feeling. He nuzzled his face into Nemu's hair and squeezed her tightly. She didn't respond. She held his hand to her chest and was quivering slightly. Uryuu stroked her cheek, and slowly turned her head toward him.

The tears flowed down her cheeks freely. There was no emotionless expression on her face, it was now lined with grief. For a horrible moment Uryuu feared that she felt taken advantage of, but this worry was calmed after a moment's thought. Uryuu was no fool. she had obviously been in the process of running an errand for Mayuri the night before. She had been injured, and then, well, delayed. He would not be happy with her. He thought it a bit odd that this was the first time he had seen her express any type of negative reaction towards her captain's abusive treatment. What Uryuu did not understand was that what they had shared the night before was the best experience Nemu had ever had in her life. The expectation of punishment now hit her harder then it ever had before, because she now had something to compare it to. she now had something to lose.

"Q-Quincy" she sobbed. "I need to leave." Nemu was worried that Uryuu would react harshly too. Would he turn out to be a monster as well? He put his hand on her cheek, looking concerned. Nemu winced.

"No, you don't." he responded. He wasn't going to let her leave, was he?

"but-" she began desperately.

"No." Uryuu said firmly. "Why do you need to go back?" she had to go back because Mayuri-sama wanted her back, and she had to receive proper punishment. It was quite simple in her mind.

"Because Mayuri-sama wanted me to come back." she said.

"Nemu." he said, grasping her hand. "Please. Go deeper then that. What do you owe him?"

"He-he created me." Nemu said. Nemu waited nervously as Uryuu looked into her eyes. He was looking at her a bit blankly. there was something wrong. his grip on her hand tightened. He coughed weakly, and a small trickle of blood came from his nose. Nemu's eyes widened.

"Uryuu?..." she asked. but he didn't seem to hear. He let go of her hand, stood erect, and walked very stiffly toward his open door.

"Quincy?" She said quietly. Uryuu disappeared around the corner. She clutched her sheets to her chest, feeling confused, relieved, and awful. Would he let go of her that easily? Then, she heard the thud of a body hitting the floor. She stood and pulled her robe over her shoulders. She strode out into the hallway to see the man twitching on the ground, blood oozing from his right nostril. She flattened her back against the wall. She had done this. Mayuri-sama had planted poisons all over her body. Why had she been so ignorant of this? Why did she not tell him? But most importantly, what would she do now? She could simply leave him, but she cringed at the thought. Why couldn't she bring herself to do it? It was obviously the most logical course of action, but the thought of abandoning him hurt her as much as any beating. she bent down and knelt beside his body. She wiped away her tears, and took Uryuu's hand. She inhaled his sweet scent and shuddered. She put her arms around his body and lifted him. she had to help her Quincy.

* * *

**Hello, my faithful readers. I most certainly am going to continue this fic due to popular demand. just a quick update to let you guys know this story is still alive. R&R! thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

Nemu had always enjoyed the sight of hell butterflies. Why they appealed to her, she knew not, but perhaps this is why she always found pleasure in traveling to the real world. It would be unsafe to travel to Seretei right now. she assumed she would have more luck in the eastern district of Rukongai. She had several contacts there. Now... who should she contact? Keiko-san? Riko-san? no. Choji would be the best choice. His storehouses contained the bases to most of Mayuri's poisons. perhaps she could derive an antidote from his collections. She wondered when Mayuri-sama would track her down. Now that she was in soul society, he could really do whatever he wanted. She was far enough away from him to be immune to any remote devices he may attempt to set off, but, she knew he would find her eventually.

Uryuu's body was limp. She had put him in a state of circulatory paralysis as to stop whatever venom that was inside him from spreading. by doing this, she now had much more time than she would if he was merely unconscious, but still... she had to hurry. Carrying her Quincy over her shoulder, she was drawing some glances from the local populace, but she chose to ignore them. Nemu soon spotted Choji's hut. It was very ordinary; a quaint and modest residence. The only way one would be able to spot it is if they had the ability to pick out scenery that is _too _ordinary. She walked to entrance of his residence, and shifted Uryuu's body slightly. She rapped her fist on the wooden door. A full minute passed before any response became apparent.

"Sukiyaka? is that you? I'm not selling you any more of that gyugyu paste, I'm pretty sure that-" The door slid open, revealing Choji kimura. The boy stood at about five feet tall, and at first glance, one would assume him to be just another child abandoned to the ghettos of Rukongai. But he was a genius, and that set him apart. He stared up at Nemu blankly.

"Nemu. I thought we discussed this. I don't do corpses."

"I am sorry if you misunderstood, Kimura-san. He is not a corpse. And I do not want him to become one. I would like to ask for some help." Choji wiped his brow.

"Alrighty. but this is only 'cause you been such a good business partner." he said, turning around and disappearing into the depths of his home. Nemu wished he wouldn't be so casual about Uryuu's precarious position, but Choji was the best chance she had. She entered the house. Choji rolled a cart into the front room.

"Set 'im there. no use tiring yourself out." He said gruffly. Nemu wasn't tired at the least, but she did as she was told.

"Come" Choji said, and motioned for her to follow him. she was familiar with this procedure. Choji guided her through several hallways, and threw back the set of curtains separating the rest of the house from his quarters. The sun shone brightly through the full glass panels lining his back wall. Few in Rukongai could afford glass, but Choji was an exceptional boy. he drew the curtains, darkening the room. Nemu lifted Uryuu's body and stepped onto Choji's futon, preparing for the descent into his basement. His stores were so plentiful (and so illegal) that the majority of his residence was buried underground. it was accessible by a descending platform disguised as a bed. Choji knelt and pulled back the sheet, revealing a switch that he flicked.

"Please keep your hands and feet in the vehicle at all times. We will be arriving at our destination shortly." He said tiredly. The bed began to descend rapidly, Nemu put her hand on Uryuu's cheek, caressing it lovingly. It was so cold... just the thought of her being unsuccessful in reviving him made tears well in her eyes. She had crossed a line last night. If Uryuu did not survive, there was nothing left for her. there would literally be nowhere to go.

Choji lit his pipe. The platform began to slow, and Choji's warehouse flickered into view, illuminated by lanterns lining the walls. shelf after shelf of unorganized flasks and brown pots lined the room.

"I'm going to assume that he was poisoned by something of my stores." Choji said, taking a puff and motioning for Nemu to follow him to a back room.

"I believe this is correct." she responded. the pair entered the small room and lay Uryuu down on the table in the center.

"good thing it's my stuff. I can test his blood for you." Choji said. Nemu bowed deeply.

"thank you very much. please do so." Choji rolled his eyes, and rummaged about the shelves, pulling down a black box. he flipped it open, and removed a syringe. Nemu pulled a chair to the table and sat down, crossing her legs. she placed a hand on Uryuu's forehead as Choji inserted the needle into Uryuu's arm. Choji extracted a small amount of blood, and shuffled to the counter. Nemu ran her hand through Uryuu's hair. _Her Quincy_. Choji turned around, a small beaker fizzing lightly behind him.

"You" He began, wagging a finger at her. "are very naughty." Nemu was confused.

"You failed to tell me this was a human." Nemu bowed her head quickly.

"I am sorry." she said. Choji puffed his pipe, and ran a knuckle down Uryuu's arm.

"It's a good thing he has such a high spiritual pressure... he could be dead if not. By the way, the circulatory paralysis- was it an effect of the poison, or did you put him in this state to slow its effects?"

Nemu responded quickly.

"His paralysis is my doing." _as was his poisoning._ but she didn't wish to discuss that. Chojji ran a hand through his spikey black hair.

"Good move. But there's a problem." Nemu's eyes widened.

"How serious?" Choji sighed.

"well, this depends. How soon can you get me another sample of the poison?" Nemu froze. that could prove difficult.

"I apologize for questioning- but why can you not extract a sample of the poison from his bloodstream?" Choji casually checked Uryuu's softened pulse.

"Here's the problem. Mayuri tends to tinker with the products I give to him. So whatever he used, he turned into a Kōkatsu." Nemu frowned.

"Kōkatsu?" she inquired.

"Ah. see, a Kōkatsu is an adaptation of any given poison. Mayuri invented it, I believe. essentially, it does its damage to the body, and then the body naturally breaks it down. A Kōkatsu is an untraceable poison. and obviously, without a sample of the poison to analyze and identify, I may not be able to derive an antidote..." Choji trailed off.

"I understand." Nemu said quietly. A thought popped into her head.

"Perhaps I can retrieve a sample." Nemu suggested. "I will need some time alone."

"Why?" Choji asked.

"Please trust me, Kimura-san." Nemu replied. Choji stared at her for several seconds, squinting.

"alright." he said. "But your father and I have had a history. I'm not sure if I can trust you completely, Nemu". Nemu winced. Her father was not a thought she wished to entertain at the moment.

"I am sorry, Kimura-san. Please. You can trust me." Choji stuffed his hands in his pockets, and muttered something inaudible. he grinned at her, and left the room.

Nemu knew there was really only one way to approach collecting a sample of the poison. She walked over to the counter, and picked up a pair of not-too-painful looking tweezers, along with a small flask. She sat on the floor, and looked down at herself. she took a breath, and undid her kimono. she removed her undergarments, and pondered how to go about the next step. This was without a doubt the part of the anatomy which poisoned Uryuu, but would this be the most efficient way to retrieve a sample? what would Mayuri-sama do? No. Never mind. She knew exactly what he would do. Nemu took a deep breath, and slid the cold, metal instrument inside of her. Bracing herself, she positioned the tweezers, and clipped away some tissue.

It stung badly, though she hardly reacted. she had experienced much worse. some would be mildly revolted by what she had just done, but she was hardened to it. she placed her own tissue sample in the flask, and stood. she felt a bit odd. she slowly cupped between her legs, and her finger lightly brushed the nerve cluster above her core... her knees almost buckled. she sat down again, and looked up at the table upon which Uryuu lay. she brushed herself again, harder this time, and cooed in satisfaction, and spread her legs. There were so many ways to manipulate this organ...

But suddenly, she snapped back to reality. Uryuu was in a dire situation . She threw her clothing on, and picked up the flask. she should heal quickly, thanks to Mayuri-sama's genetic modifications.

"Kimura-san. I have acquired a sample." she called. Choji strode into the room, looked at the container, and winced. he looked as if he wanted to ask a question, but then decided against it.

"Ok." He said. He gingerly took the flask from her hands, and proceeded to begin working at the counter. Nemu watched him for a few seconds, but soon lost interest. she sat in a chair next to the table, and took Uryuu's hand. It was very cold... she had enjoyed the pleasant coolness of his touch, but this was too much. he was too far gone. She lay her head on the table next to Uryuu's, and closed her eyes, breathing in his clean scent. She needed that. she needed his cool hands. she needed his embrace. She needed his lips. she needed to look into his eyes again, and know that they could indeed see her, and were not dead in their sockets...

"Got it." Choji said.

"What is it?" Nemu exclaimed.

"_Tamashī o shōshitsu. _It's a damn nasty poison, but one I'm quite proud of. it turns plasma acidic, and the corrupted fluid literally eats you away from the inside out... again, it's lucky this guy has high spiritual pressure, or his cells wouldn't regenerate fast enough to counter this at all."

Nemu nodded.

"yes. this is a good thing." Choji looked up at Nemu.

"and it's a good thing you acted, Nemu... you saved his life." Nemu smiled on the inside.

"Thank you, Kimura-san. this is good to know." Choji clapped his hands together.

"Now!" he began. "I will go fetch the antidote. you should take him out of his paralysis, so when it's administered, the juices will be flowing."

"Certainly, Kimura-san. Thank you, Kimura-san." Nemu reached into her kimono and pulled out a small pouch. she injected Uryuu with an enzyme, and placed her thumb on the inside of his wrist. His pulse became recognizable again. Nemu smiled faintly. life was returning to him, and he would soon be restored to his former self.

Nemu heard a whimper. Uryuu shifted and whined.

"It hu-hurts." Uryuu sobbed quietly. Nemu grabbed hold of his hand.

"I'm sorry, Ishida-kun" Uryuu whimpered again.

"It hurts."

"I'm so sorry." Nemu lifted him into and embrace, and pressed her cheek to his.

"I love you, Ishida-kun"

* * *

**I'm back. and I've brought a new chapter with me. sorry for not giving you guys a notice of hiatus, I have just been Swamped with school lately. So, expect more frequent updates from now on, as the school year is nearly over, and I can commit more time to this fic!**

** R&R! thanks a lot.**


End file.
